


What are you, Chicken?

by museofspeed



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Why did the chicken cross the road?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did the chicken cross the road?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you, Chicken?

**Author's Note:**

> Why did the chicken cross the road?
> 
> [To get to the other side is such a boring answer.](http://philosophy.eserver.org/chicken.txt)

Bart: I just went to every road in America and I didn't see a single chicken crossing any of 'em! That's a stupid question.

Tim: You're missing the point, Bart.

Bart: Oh yeah? What's the answer, then?

Tim: I figured it out, but I'm not telling.

Kon: I know why! It crossed the road to get laid. Get it? Cause a chicken lays eggs? Get _laid_ -

Tim: We get it. It's just not funny.

Red Tornado: **It was depressed by its lack of humanity. It felt crossing the road would help it come to terms with its sad, soulless existence.**

Bart: C'mon, Reddy! You've still got humanity! You got a family that loves you an' everything!

Red Tornado: **...Thank you, Bart. It is nice to hear it.**

Cassie: Maybe the chicken was sick of dealing with idiotic boys!

Kon: Hey!

Cissie: The chicken was only crossing the road in the first place because its mom forced it.

Cassie: The chicken didn't have to quit crossing roads, though. The chicken just up and left all its friends in the middle of the road with _out_ it!

Cissie: It will not go back to road crossing no matter how much its friends beg.

Greta: _I saw a chicken crossing the road! It wasn't fast enough. I felt it cross a_ different _road then._

Tim: Greta, we've told you not to talk about that.

Anita: I don't know, mon, but I'm glad it did. I _needed_ a chicken for this spell I'm doing.

Kon: Is it the kind of spell you do naked?

Slobo: I fragged the chicken. I ain't gonna let just any bastich cross the road!

Cissie: Did we ever decide what exactly fragging means?

Slobo: Want me to show ya?

Cissie: ...nope.

Snapper: You'd cross the road too if you had to deal with a hyperactive group of teen superheroes.

Kon: Hey! Bart's the only one of us who's really hyperactive!

Snapper: Keep telling yourself that.

Ray: Maybe it crossed the road because no one really cared that he was there.

Bart: Uh, who're you again?

Ray: I'm the Ray! I've been part of Young Justice for months!

Bart: Nope, not ringing a bell.

Lagoon Boy: I've never heard that joke before. But there's this great one about a tuna crossing this channel...

Tim: Sorry, Lagoon Boy, we're only taking answers from official members. Otherwise we'd be here all night.

Steph: Hey! What about me?

Tim: Sorry! Sorry!


End file.
